


First Impressions

by Cecil_XYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_XYZ/pseuds/Cecil_XYZ
Summary: Sirius is going home with his boyfriend for the summer. This is the first time that Sirius is meeting Remus' parents, and things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 90





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as a prompt for wxlfstarscars on instagram. They post a bunch of lgbtq+ Harry Potter ships, and if you like that then you should check them out. I don't write very often, but it was really fun to write this peice. I hope you enjoy!

Sirius flattened down his shoulder-length hair for the millionth time as he sat on the train leaving Hogwarts. He checked his teeth in his reflection on the window and caught a glance of his bemused boyfriend. The disowned Black heir turned to smile sheepishly at Remus Lupin, who squeezed Sirius's hand in his own and whispered reassuringly,

"Don't worry Pads, they'll love you."

Sirius smiled back. But he didn't feel very confident. This summer, he wasn't going back to Number 13 Grimmauld Place, nor his chosen home at the Potters', where he had been living since fifth year. This summer, he was going to the Lupins' house, and today he would be meeting Remus' parents for the first time.

Sirius decided to close his eyes for a moment. James was probably off trying to woo Lily, and Peter was probably following James like a lost puppy, meaning the compartment was in a rare moment of silence.

BANG! 

Speak of the Devil...

The distinct smell of dungbombs was starting to waft under the compartment door, and one James Potter rushed in, followed quickly by a scurrying Peter Pettigrew, and behind them a fuming Lily Evans.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants Potter!,"

Lily nods, acknowledging Sirius and Remus, "All right Remus, Black?," and starts straight back into her rant, "I mean honestly! Those first years did nothing and I can't believe you managed to smuggle those in after last year! You bloddy idiot! And you Peter! I thought better of you!"

Although bemused, Sirius knew this song and dance pretty well, and he wasn't really in the mood.

"Alright Evans, I think they've had just about enough of a reaming for today, nice of you to pay us a visit, make sure to write this summer,”

As he said this, Sirius was pushing Lily farther and farther out the compartment door, much to her obvious displeasure. Though she eventually conceded as she was nearly all the way out of the compartment. “Fine!” she huffed, “but this isn’t over you four!” With that, the compartment door was shut with a bang.

“Us four?! What did I do?” Remus exclaimed, though with a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“Guilty by association Moons.” piped up James.

“So, what are you two blokes up to? Aside from snogging that is?” Sirius punched James in the arm playfully. “Oh, you know, that’s pretty much it.” Sirius shrugged and received a punch from Remus.

“Uh oh, trouble in paradise?” Pete chimed in and high-fived James.

The banter continued for a steady five minutes before the sound of the Trolley Witch coming down the isle distracted the boys and they spent the rest of their school money on snacks for the trip home. 

Sirius, who noticed that Remus had only bought a chocolate frog after worriedly counting his money, bought two of everything chocolate and gave them to the werewolf.

He relished in the excited glint of those honey coloured eyes as Remus savoured every bite.

As the crimson Hogwarts Express pulled into King’s Cross, a collective sigh filled the marauders' compartment. Remus started shaking Peter awake, and James and Sirius were already talking about what pranks they were going to play during their final year at Hogwarts.

James and Peter left the train first, followed by Remus and Sirius who were holding hands. Sirius had spotted the Potters and waved at them, smiling broadly. James walked over to his parents, and as they left the station, Euphemia blew a kiss at Sirius. The boy unabashedly caught it in his fist, and stuck it in the pocket on the breast of his leather jacket.

Peter had spotted his parents and called a quick, “Bye Moony, bye Padfoot! See you next year!” As they left, Peter tripped over someone’s school trunk and would have face-planted if not for his father’s steadying hand.

Remus grinned at their friend's clumsiness, however Sirius was looking around nervously. At first Remus thought he was anxious about meeting his parents, but as Sirius locked eyes with someone across the station the reason for his anxiety became clear.

Sirius made eye-contact with his brother, Regulus, who was standing next to the imposing Walburga Black. Sirius waved at his brother, but Regulus just turned and walked away with his mother and father. It had been nearly three years since Sirius ran away from home, if you could call that Hell a home, and his only regret was leaving his younger brother behind.

Remus squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and lightly bumped Sirius with his shoulder. The boy looked up through a frame of black, shoulder-length hair and smiled.

“Ahem.”

Very quickly, Remus dropped Sirius’ hand and turned to face his dad, who looked like an older, less scarred version of his son, except the eyes and hair were different. Behind Lyall Lupin stood his wife, Hope, who smiled kindly at her son and Sirius.

Remus cleared his throat and tried to break the awkward silence.”Um, mom… dad… This is my friend, Sirius, who I told you was staying over. Remember?”

Sirius glanced at the boy next to him. Did Moony just introduce me as his friend? Sirius thought. That was kind of strange.

“When you said a friend, I didn’t know that you meant a Black.” Lyall scowled. Hope slapped her husband on the arm.

“Now really, what kind of backwards bullshit? I trust our son’s judgment Ly. Any friend of yours is a son of ours Re.”

Sirius extended his hand slightly for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.” Remus’ dad begrudgingly took the hand, but his wife knocked the hand aside and pulled Sirius in for a big hug. “Please darling, call me Hope.”

The ride home was interesting to say the least. Sirius had never been in a muggle car before and kept playing with the window crank until he accidentally pulled it off,(Thankfully Remus fixed it before his dad noticed.) Lyall was sulking in the passenger seat, Remus kept blocking Sirius’ attempts at holding his hand for some reason, and Hope was driving obliviously, humming along to some oldies music like you couldn’t cut the tension in the car with a knife.

This is how things continued for a good half an hour before the car reached a gravel road and Sirius turned a peculiar shade of green. He opened the window and leaned out just in time.

Hope pulled over and allowed Sirius to empty the rest of his breakfast into the ditch, with Remus gently patting his back. “Honestly Padfoot, you take a floo like it’s nothing, but a bit of a bumpy road and you’re all over the place.” Sirius glared as he took the water his boyfriend offered. 

They got in the car and continued the journey; though relatively slower than before. Hope had given Sirius a pepper-up potion but even though he looked better, he kept his head between his legs for the rest of the journey.

As the sun was starting to set over the rolling hillside, the Lupin family car rolled to a halt outside of a two-story wood cottage near a small lake(Remus had informed Sirius that the only reason it was not a pond was due to its connection to a small, yet moving river).

Sirius lurched out of the car, happy to once again be on solid ground. He tried to step around the car to get his school truck, but instead slipped. The boy looked at his boots in disgust to find that he had slipped in a large pile of sheep dung. 

Remus laughed and helped Sirius up, who turned embarrassedly to wipe his boots on the clean grass. Lyall gave a whistle and a large herd of nearly 40 sheep came running up the hill. They all headed straight to Sirius, who screamed much like a little girl. A little lamb came forward and started chewing on his jacket.

“Oi! Geroff me!” exclaimed Sirius as he pulled away from the nibbling terror. “We call that one Snuffles,” said Remus, smiling in earnest for the first time since the journey began.

“You boys bring the sheep in, and I’ll start dinner.” Called Hope, who was heading towards the house. They followed Lyall, who was walking toward a shed. He pulled out a large bucket of grain and handed it to Sirius, who staggered slightly under the weight.

“C’mon Black, carry that to the pen, Rem you follow up behind.” Remus started toward the edge of the flock as Sirius and his dad got to the front. Lyall whistled for the sheep to follow and Remus followed behind and herded in the stragglers. Once the sheep were put up, the boys headed to Remus’s room to put their things away.

Remus’s room was in the attic, so it was very spacious. At least, length wise that is. The ceiling was slanted, so Remus had to duck if he wanted to get a book from one of his shelves or get his clothes out of his dresser. Sirius could walk around perfectly fine.

The walls were a light blue and the ceiling was decorated with glowing, plastic stars. Remus walked over to sit on his bed and Sirius went to sit next to him. A question had been formulating in his head for a while now, and with as much poise as possible, Sirius blurted out, “Why did you introduce me to your parents as your ‘friend’? And why won’t you hold my hand in front of them? Did you not tell them we’re dating?”

Remus averted his gaze from the raven haired boy and flushed red. “Because they don’t know.” he whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. “They don’t know I like boys. I was too afraid to tell them.”

The taller boy was whimpering and started to cry. “I’m so sorry Siri! I should have told you.” Sirius pulled Remus into his arms and ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair. “It’s alright Moonpie, I’m not mad.”

“Yu-you’re not?” Sirius shook his head, “No baby.” Remus hugged Sirius back, clutching to his worn, leather jacket.

“I love you Pads.” 

“I love you too Moony.”

Remus had made a decision. Pacing around his room, Remus rehashed his plan with Sirius, who was fiddling with one of Remus’s model rockets(“It’s not a toy Pads!”) and lounging on the bed in a way that only Sirius Orion Black could lounge. This was the third time that Remus had revised The Plan.

“Moony, c’mon. Just say what you need to say, no need to psych yourself up.” Remus frowned. Of course Sirius would say that; he came out to his parents by sending a howler. That howler was also how they found out that Sirius would not be going back home ever and that they could quote, “eat shit and die”.

Remus was starting to hyperventilate. What if they reacted badly? What if they kicked him out? What if they killed him and fed him to the sheep?

Sirius stood up, led Remus to the bed, and sat him down. “Deep breathes Rem. And don’t worry, I don’t think sheep eat people.” Remus hadn’t realized that he was worrying out loud.

“They probably wouldn’t eat me at least. The sheep don’t like me much; can sense the wolf I guess.” Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek. “And what a big scary one you are. I think my bunny slipper just ran for cover.” Sirius laughed.

Remus shut up his boyfriend the only way he knew to be effective. With his lips. The other boy reciprocated and things quickly got heated as tongues fought for dominance. Sirius moved his hand up the inside of Remus’s thigh to try and get a reaction, but Remus gave a counter attack and reached around to squeeze Sirius’ bum, causing him to gasp and lose the tongue fight. Remus claimed the other boy and started down his jaw, licking long strips and then nibbling. Sirius was gasping and moaning wildly, tilting his head so Remus could get easier access to his skin. Things were about to go further until, 

“Boys, dinner’s-- oh my!” Hope had walked in. “Um. Suprise.” Remus squeaked. The boy was red as a tomato and looked on the verge of tears again. 

“Ly! Come up here!” she yelled, and Remus started to internally panic. Sirius squeezed the other boy’s hand, much like Remus had done on the train. Lyall was in the doorway in an instant. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Hope held out her hand to the boys and then back to her husband. “You owe me ten pounds dearest.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other; both boys very alarmed and very confused. Remus piped up, “I’m sorry, but what?”

“Oh dear. This was probably a bit inappropriate, but we both had a bet on which boy you would bring home first. Your father here thought you and James Potter were going to get together, but I knew it was Sirius the moment I saw your eyes when you talked about him.” Remus blushed madly.

Sirius finally said something, “you talked about me?” He was also blushing. As a matter of fact, everyone was blushing.

“So you’re not mad?” questioned Remus. “Mad?” Said Lyall, “we’ve known for years. Quite frankly, I’d be damned to say that your mother didn’t know before you were born. You’re a werewolf for Merlin’s sake son! You think snogging blokes is the line in the sand for us?”

Remus looked down at his lap smiling. “You said dinner’s ready, right?” asked Sirius, “because I’m starved.” This got a giggle out of Remus and broke the silence that was starting to hang like a dementor’s fog. They all headed downstairs for dinner.

Apparently Mrs. Lupin had taken Sirius’ “starving” comment to heart, because she heaped his plate and then made him take seconds. 

After dinner, the boys went back up to Remus’s room and curled up under Remus’s quilts in bed. When the lights were off, Sirius was amazed by the glowing stars on the ceiling. Most specifically by the constellation mapped out right over the bed. Canis Major, which contained Sirius’ namesake.

Before Sirius could tease his boyfriend, Remus was already fast asleep; tired from the stressful events of the day. Before drifting off, Sirius curled up on Remus’s chest and whispered, “I love you you beautiful, nerd. Goodnight Moonpie.”

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I was going to make this super angsty at first, but I was running out of ideas and I don't think my gay heart could take it. I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, please leave a comment!


End file.
